diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/17 May 2018
01:07:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:11:05 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 01:34:45 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" please do ursuul 01:34:52 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" way too spammy 01:35:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 01:35:20 <Özün_Oldun> (QA)" also the discusssions feed 01:57:07 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:07:40 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" I hate how people bring up stuff just to have a beef 02:15:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:15:30 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 02:57:26 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 02:57:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 03:11:22 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 03:16:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 03:17:10 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 03:17:12 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 04:19:18 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 06:15:35 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:15:40 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:19:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:20:02 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:34:54 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:37:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 06:50:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 06:51:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 06:54:24 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:00:29 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" <@210344925760454667> when will u update the bridge back to when emotes work, and also will u get rid of the entries and leaves messages? I mean, we can't punish the bridge. 07:14:53 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:14:56 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:21:32 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:30:28 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:37:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:37:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:40:00 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:45:14 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 07:45:44 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 07:47:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 07:54:20 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:02:02 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:03:51 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:33:15 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:40:04 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 08:49:13 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" Fallen you are flooding the bridge like a maniac 08:49:40 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 08:54:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 08:55:17 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" ... 09:12:23 Hello? 09:12:46 <Özün_Oldun> Tidal Wave" h 09:17:55 <Özün_Oldun> d="DroneDestroyer" hi 09:19:27 hi and byehi and bye 09:19:45 .c. 09:26:20 I still don't feel very well... 09:39:09 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 09:39:18 hi, i am necromancer 09:39:33 find orange pentagon needed in team 2 09:40:31 play moomoo.io, no pigeons 09:40:46 pigeon haters her friend 09:56:41 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:14:55 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 10:15:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:15:26 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 10:34:35 <Özün_Oldun> d="Ursuul" <@!441703268410851338> waiting on devs again 10:35:15 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 10:35:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z1pxxOs7yz4 10:44:40 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 11:00:28 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 11:00:30 HOLD TH EFUCK UP 11:00:32 damnit 11:00:34 too late. 11:15:39 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 11:16:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:16:04 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 11:25:09 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 11:43:31 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:01:14 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:01:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:01:58 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 12:02:27 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:45:02 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:45:42 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:54:31 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:55:03 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:55:47 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 12:57:08 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:58:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:00:00 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:03:12 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:16:58 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:29:17 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:30:32 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:38:18 everyone 13:38:25 orange pentagon was a troll pic 13:38:29 ecksdee 13:38:46 cannonman told me that 13:38:49 seriously. 13:39:59 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:41:55 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 13:42:25 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 13:57:36 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 14:10:34 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:11:15 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:05:32 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:05:34 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:08:33 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:09:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:09:11 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 15:15:18 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 15:15:50 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 15:24:16 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 15:24:18 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:00:24 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:00:53 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:00:56 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 16:23:43 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 16:23:50 Hi. 16:33:27 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 17:58:09 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Psst 17:58:36 psst? 18:07:06 <Özün_Oldun> Hayden" Ello m8 18:07:35 hellohi 18:26:24 Hi. 19:49:12 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" hi 20:05:33 <Özün_Oldun> Teamerz" hi 21:24:52 <Özün_Oldun> Fighter 123" At least Fallen Booster isn't here for now, or the bridge would have been destroyed by now 21:45:18 <Özün_Oldun> d="Fallen" A 21:56:07 -!- Iogameing100 has joined Special:Chat 21:56:47 -!- Iogameing100 has left Special:Chat 22:03:48 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:07:30 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:09:17 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 22:13:01 -!- Ozziene has joined Special:Chat 22:20:51 on Saturday I will sleep at 2P.m. (4 hours 55 minutes in order to attend 3 sequenced events: SNF, this weeks Sandbox and an event at Boner's chat 22:22:11 But I must deal with the stupid Vista's Cat lurinvs for 5 hours on Friday first 22:22:27 and an event at Diep colony 22:28:26 -!- Ozziene has left Special:Chat 2018 05 17